


Pynk

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Smut Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Thor, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy's body does something new for the first time. (Sequel to "God is a woman" but can be read alone.)





	Pynk

**Author's Note:**

> Darcyland Smut Week 2018 Day 6 "New Tricks". I was nearly going to have this entire week be Shieldshock, but I missed Female!Thor and I realized I really like writing femslash, though my experience is limited. You may notice I call Thor "they" simply because I believe they do not identify as either a "man" or a "woman". I mean, they're a god but they're a non-binary one, y'know? 
> 
> The title comes from Janelle Monáe's song "Pynk". I'm OBSESSED with her and her album. Listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaYvlVR_BEc)

Thor showed up with their eyebrows quirking at Darcy and she grinned.

They presented as female again, and Darcy’s eyes roved over their bronzed muscular arms, remembering how she was held in them the last time they met up.

All Darcy had to do was turn to Jane and her boss gave a sigh.

“Aright. Go.”

“Jane!” called Thor from the steps outside. “You are more than welcome to join us.”

“ _No, thanks_ ,” Jane replied loudly, and Darcy snorted.

She skipped out the screen door and down the steps, and Thor lifted her up into a conquering kiss.

“My love, I missed you,” they murmured in between kisses.

Darcy smiled, feeling the arousal already pooling between her legs.

“Let’s get out of here.”

-

Thor teleported them to the little hotel in town and they got a room.

Darcy knew they’d be there for days, rolling around and doing not much else, and she more than welcomed breaking up the monotony of her working life.

They made love for hours, building each other up and crashing over and over.

Kisses and caresses grew lazy and slower, until Thor’s fingers found a spot inside Darcy that had her lie perfectly still, eyes wide.

It was something about the angle of it, the force of the pumps that had her moaning louder.

It was surprise and arousal, and Thor watched her, kissing her neck while she worked Darcy over beside her.

It was like lacking friction because they were both wet and then suddenly finding it again, making Darcy’s hips roll and her pussy grasp Thor’s larger fingers desperately.

“Shit,” she gasped, and Thor sped up.

Darcy began to wail, and she felt herself start to come –

It kept going, and it was like the edges were growing fuzzy.

Darcy looked down, and saw she was gushing from between her legs, the arousal down Thor’s fingers and wrist.

It was like she just peed the bed, except she kept wanting to grind her hips.

“What the fuck?” she whispered.

Thor pulled their fingers away, and Darcy stared as they licked them clean.

“Has that not happened before?” they asked, and Darcy pulled them into another kiss, her tongue dominating their mouth.

Thor pulled back, breathless and laughing.

“I guess not.”

“Shut up, and sit on my face,” Darcy hissed.

How was sex ever meant to be the same, since Thor just made her squirt for the first time?

 


End file.
